Retrato de un Mortifago
by Sumi Black
Summary: Nuestras decisiones son las que hablan por nosotros, y Regulus Black decidió ser libre. One-shot - Ligeros spoilers de Deathly Hallows


Aclaración: Nada me pertenece.

Y finalmente, tengo que admitir que este está muy lejos de ser un buen fic, pero necesitaba escribirlo. Tan simple como una necesidad.

Nada es mío.

Retrato de un Mortífago

Agobiado, apresado, impotente, aturdido. Así se sentía Regulus Black mientras las frías gotas de lluvia golpeaban sin cesar la ventana más cercana, y le permitían descubrir una vez más -y sin mayor goce que el que demostraba una sonrisa forzada- que estaba vivo. Regulus Black estaba vivo, pese a que sus ojos no brillaran, su rostro estuviera más pálido y todo él pareciera más pequeño.

¡Vergüenza debería darle! Fijó su vista en los colores -esmeralda y plata- que rodeaban aquel lugar que era su refugio, su habitación, ubicada en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, entre los Números 11 y 13 sin que éstos lo supieran en realidad.

¿Qué era lo que debía pensar? Se sentía abandonado; abandonado por su hermano, a quien envidiaba en secreto. Cuánto le hubiera gustado ser él quien renunciara primero, ser el mayor para escapar antes, ser el más fuerte, para tolerar los golpes; ser el más cautivo, para sentir la necesidad de escapar primero; ser el más egoísta, para dejarlo todo atrás y no voltear.

Porque Sirius Black lo había abandonado allí, se había marchado sin voltear, un día como aquel, hacía ya mucho tiempo, en el cual llovía a cántaros y entre las luces errantes de los faroles muggles y las sombras desfiguradas de la noche, con el ruido de las ruedas de un baúl siendo arrastrado sobre el pavimento y unos pasos decididos que expresaban tanto como su mirada brillante, Sirius Black se había marchado. Y Regulus aún aguardaba allí. No sabía qué era lo que aguardaba, pero esto carecía de importancia y aguardaba, sólo aguardaba.

Estaba perdido. ¿Qué creer? ¿A quién seguir? La respuesta lo aplastaba, intentando aplacar también la duda. Y se sabía sin elección posible.

Por que sí, Regulus Black –proveniente de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black; seguidor de los ideales ajenos, correcto, Slytherin, orgulloso y temerario- tenía miedo.

Y sin saber cómo, se vio rodeado de unos colores que no eran los que lo representaban, y se hallaba en una habitación que no era la suya, y sonreía. Se vio a sí mismo, inconsciente, -o no tanto- abriendo los cajones, tumbándose sobre la cama, observando los detalles de una foto no muy vieja, donde un grupo de cuatro jóvenes y una muchacha que supo identificar, reían y bromeaban. Y aquella foto parecía tan inverosímil en aquel lugar, perteneciente a otro mundo.

Pero él no era Sirius. Él creía en la pureza de la sangre y servía a Lord Voldemort. Él era el orgullo de sus padres y era todo aquello a lo que Sirius renunció. Y a pesar de ello no estaba totalmente convencido de no anhelar la libertad de la que se sentía privado. Esa de la que Sirius presumía.

¡Y ahora se sentía engañado! Engañado por sus propios ideales y sobre todo por ese al que decía servir. Lord Voldemort puede traicionar, idiota el que traiciona a Lord Voldemort, porque no llegará muy lejos.

La posibilidad de continuar como si nada se desvanecía ante sus ojos y muy en su interior sabía lo que debía hacer.

-Adiós, Sirius.- susurró apenas inaudible su voz.

El muchacho de la foto fijó su vista en Regulus Black y éste le supo sonreír con una sinceridad que creía haber visto marcharse con Sirius.

Se dirigió a la desierta cocina y buscó a Kreacher, el elfo doméstico y éste fue su confidente, su cómplice. Y Regulus se alivió al menos de tener compañía al emprender un viaje del cual sólo uno regresaría.

Se vio a sí mismo junto a Kreacher en una pequeña cueva, luego en una barca y finalmente en una pequeña isla en el centro de la cueva. Se vio a sí mismo bebiendo la muerte y luego vio a Kreacher desaparecer como le había ordenado.  
Finalmente volvió a verse a sí mismo, siendo libre.

Ahora Regulus Arcturus Black era, finalmente, eso que había anhelado. Ahora Regulus Black era libre.

OoºOoºOoºO

Las críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas.


End file.
